Magic Touch
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: While in the middle of cheer practice the girls have a miss hap and Ron steps in to lend a hand. A fluffy little RonBon story for all who asked for it.


**Magic Touch**

 **Well it's time for the promised RonBon fic. Bonnie and the team wear themselves out and need someone to help them out an the only one avalable is the school loser Ron. Oh well, one must make due.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has made suggestions, I love them all, and I'm already brainstorming story ideas but it you have any more pairings I'd love to hear them. The next stories are as followed and in order...**

 **Ron & Monique, Ron & Vivian Porter, Ron and Wormonga, Ron & Camille Leon, Ron & Connie and Lonnie (That one's going to be fun), and finally Ron & Adrena Lynn.**

 **Now then On to the show. And as always. Please Read Review and Enjoy!**

Anyone who knows anything about cheerleading knows that it's a strenuous activity. All the running and jumping, spinning and flipping, can really wear a body down. More so when You've been practicing for the better part of three hours.

Bonnie groaned as she made the flip that would take her to the second to last tier of the pyramid that they were currently working on. "Are we done yet!" she asked as she felt the pyramid wavering.

Ron was doing his thing, running around like the mad dog that he was when he noticed the slight movement of the formation and panicked. 'Oh crap!' he thought as he did the only thing he could think of, he dove to catch them. Now for anyone else, anyone even slightly normal, 'catching them' would involve holding out their arms to stop one from falling. For Ron, who was as far from normal as a homo-sapien could be, instead threw himself on the floor to cushion as many of them as he could, which surprisingly was all of them.

"Thanks for the save Ron," Tara said from her place on his shoulder, the others agreeing with her save for Bonnie.

"Speak for yourself," Bonnie growled, "I landed on something hard!"

"That would be my head." came Ron's muffled voice. All the girls got off Ron to find him face down and spiraled. Getting back to his feet and giving his back a good pop he laughed and said, "Kim you need to pull back a bit, not everyone has the stamina to go for three straight hours like you." Turning back to the rest of the girls he asked, "Everyone alright?"

Bonnie was about to tell him off for being stupid when Liz of all people spoke up. "Not me," she groaned as she reached up to her neck, "I think I landed wrong." From the looks of the rest of the girls they all shared the sentiment.

With his trademarked smile Ron asked, "Want me to take a look?"

The room was quiet for a moment before Bonnie burst out laughed, "Yeah right! I always knew you were a loser but now you're a perv?! Oh I can't wait to get this around the school!"

Ignoring Bonnie he turned to Liz and said, "The offer stands, I'm pretty good at massage therapy."

Liz stared down Ron for a minute before turning around and saying, "You try anything and I'll break your fingers." That drew a laugh from the boy as he got to work. Liz wasn't sure what to expect from Ron considering he was as clumsy as they came but all thoughts of that faded the instant that he got started.

Nothing happened at first as Ron ran his hands down her back slowly but that stopped when he started to get serious. The loud and long moan that escaped the girl sent a shiver down the backs of the others as they watched Liz, a girl who was generally very put together, melt in pleasure at the apparently skilled touch of the goofball before them. Some of the moans escaping her were enough to make the other girls blushed.

Soon enough, though all to soon if you were to ask Liz, Ron finished his massage and had to actually carry her to the bleachers. "So who's next?" he asked. All things considered he handled the situation rather well. Ron was quick to handle the one's who had it the worst.

Marcella first sense he had felt her land on her shoulder when she landed on his leg, a quick albeit painful readjustment followed by a good rub down as she left with a smile.

Crystal was next and a bit more difficult as he hadn't been able to fully catch her, she had fallen on her ankle then onto his hip. Ron blushed lightly while he worked on her ankle then legs, as she asked for him to do both which he did. 'She is the base of the whole pyramid,' he thought to himself.

Tara was all but bouncing when Ron walked up to her and got started on her shoulders and shoulder blades. Like the other girls Tara was a moaning puddle while Ron worked but she was far more shameless about his ministrations, practically begging for him not to stop.

Hope was hesitant at first, even joking, "Maybe I shouldn't, I do have a boyfriend." Ron just laughed as he started working her ribs. Like Crystal, Hope was an important lynch pin in the pyramid so he focused more on her legs than back. He already knew she landed softly seeing as she was the one that landed square on his back.

Jessica was more hesitant than even Hope as she tried to refuse, only to yelp when she took a step back. "I won't if you don't want me to but someone need to check you out. You fell pretty hard and while my leg cushioned your fall somewhat You could still be hurt." With groan of pain she turned around and gave Ron the go ahead. Ron quickly confirmed it was only a pull and gave her the rub down she needed, with a similar reaction to Tara.

Bonnie watched in disgust as the loser had his hands all over the cheer squad, living the dream of every boy in Middleton. She did have to give him credit where it was due though, Ron was completely professional and never let his hands wander where they shouldn't. Giving a snort she marched her way over and plopped down in front of Ron.

"uh..." he said.

"Get started Loser," Bonnie growled, "I don't want to sit here any longer than I have to." Ron, in a display of how sweet he was, only smiled and got started.

At first Bonnie didn't know what the fuss was, all he seemed to do was gently glide his hands down her back, so lightly that she wasn't even sure he was actually touching her. Like with all the other girls when Ron really got started Bonnie was unable to stop herself from moaning.

Bonnie had been to a masseuse many times in the past but Ron seemed to put them all to shame, instead of simply working over her whole back Ron used his fingers tips to find specific points on her back and then use only a slight presser to tease the knot away. He continued this for a few moments before gently pressing a few pressure points that relaxed her whole body.

It took Bonnie longer than she would like to admit to smart moving again. "Alright Stoppable," Bonnie asked, her voice lacking any of her usual malice, "where did you learn to use your hands like that?"

Ron laughed as he started working on Kim, "Kim and I go around the world fighting all sorts of insane villains who enjoy trying to slam us, mostly me, into various hard objects. I had to learn how to relax muscles or we'd both just be limping messes at this point."

All the girls watched in awe at what he had just said. 'How is he this selfless?' Bonnie thought to herself before noticing that he was reaching for his own shoulder. Instantly realizing that he probably hurt himself while catching them Bonnie suddenly smirked as she looked to the others.

The rest of the cheer squad knew that look, that little gleam in her eye that promised mischief. They all turned to Kim who blinked before sighing with a smile and a nod. 'This should be entertaining.' Kim thought to herself as she watched the girls sneak up on Ron.

Said boy was rolling his shoulder trying to work the pain out of it. "Need a hand?" a voice spoke up behind him. Turning on his heels Ron's jaw dropped at seeing the whole cheer squad smiling devilishly at him.

"Um..." was all that Ron could squeak out before they jumped him. Ron quickly found himself on his stomach as seven pairs of hands ripped off his shirt and started to massage him, with more that a few reaching a little lower than the small of his back. "HEY NOW!"

"Sorry Ronnie," Bonnie purred with a smirk, "It slipped." By the end of the day the girls left with a laugh and plans for the day while Ron stumbled out, still very red in the face, and sighed with a smile, "So many hands... grabbing every where... and I'm pretty sure I just got to third base with Bonnie..."

A hard slap on his ass made Ron jump as said girl walked out. "You got that right."


End file.
